The present disclosure relates to a display panel including organic EL (electro luminescence) devices as well as a display device and an electronic apparatus including the display panel.
In recent years, a display device using a current-driven optical device whose light-emitting luminance varies in accordance with a value of flowing current such as the organic EL device as an light-emitting device of a pixel has been developed and commercialized in a field of display devices performing image display (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-083272 (Patent Document 1)). The organic EL device is a self-luminous device, which is different from a liquid crystal device and so on. As a light source (backlight) is not necessary in the display device using the organic EL devices (an organic EL display device), the display device can be made thinner than a liquid crystal display device in which the light source is necessary.
Incidentally, a display panel having organic EL devices in which a capacitance-type touch panel is provided on a display surface of the display panel is known (refer to JP-A-2008-216543 (Patent Document 2)). In the touch panel, detection electrodes are respectively provided on an inner surface and an outer surface of a substrate.